Cassidy
|death=2020 Eastern Field (aged 10) |status=Mutant of unknown degree |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |mass= |hair=Red |eyes=Turquoise-green |skin=Fair |sword= |occupation=NoHead Recruit |era=NoHead era |family members= |affiliation=*NoHeads **NoHead Recruits |masters=Mr. Stupid NoHead *Hell Burnbottom *Annabeth Black |apprentices=}} Cassidy (2010-2020) is a female NoHead Recruit as of 2016. She excelled in her training and proved to be strong and arrogant. Cassidy showed great skill at fighting and wielding staves which made her deadly at a distance. She showed the same arrogance as many of her fellow Recruits, but lacked ruthless discipline; however, she was very well-trained in her weapon of choice which was a stave. After joining the Ninth Guard, Cassidy met her end during the Battle of the Western Fields. Cassidy continued her alliance with Gales after the battle, and eventually managed to trap Baby Intelligence and fellow member Lindsay Kellerman on their way to pour ice into the Eastern Field. However, Indiana Shaffer intervened, prompting Cassidy to kill her via stave. Kellerman skewered her in the heart with her sword, causing her to die. Biography Early life Cassidy was born into San Francisco, California, in 2010. Under the NoHead Recruits In 2016, at the age of six, Cassidy joined the NoHeads. Like most of the NoHeads, she was on good terms with Annabeth Black. She also "hero-worshiped" Hell Burnbottom according to Sean. She became friends with Qamar. Cassidy showed great skill at fighting and wielding staves which made her deadly at a distance. While Wallace Blanks was on the Gauntlets, Annabeth Black tripped him and Cassidy laughed. Seeing Rebecca had a problem with nerves, she menaced her until Rebecca blasted a rack of swords to pieces, leaving her and Black surprised. Cassidy showed the same arrogance as many of her fellow Recruits, but lacked the ruthless discipline of Black and Mean King; however, unlike her best friend Brute Gunray she was very well-trained in her weapon of choice which was a stave. Second NoHead War As a NoHead Recruit, Cassidy was strong, ruthless, arrogant and very confident. It is also mentioned by Telekinibabe that she might not have been "the toughest leather in the shop" with her fists and brute force but is extremely deadly from a distance. Operation: Purge Like most of the other NoHead Recruits, Cassidy was aware the Police Grand Army would soon be dealt with. Around an hour later, Rotta Hecks told him that he needed to return to the Emergency NoHead Base. Cassidy accepted and took off for the Base. When the NoHead fleet emerged out of hyperspace at their destination, Cassidy stepped inside and was surprised to find several chambers where she could settle down, have a good meal, and clean up. Eventually, she joined the other Recruits who were regrouping in the central chamber, where Mr. Stupid NoHead appeared on a large hologram and told everyone it was safe to return to the NoHead Base. Planet Ten It is unknown where Cassidy went after Mr. Stupid NoHead was presumed dead, but she informed Hell Burnbottom that the U.S. Government was sending Senator Urquart to Planet Ten to establish supply lines to the government garrison. Battle of the Golden Gates As the robotic hordes moved steadily closer to the gate, Cassidy and Gales revealed themselves and began erecting a field for robots to scale the walls. Yet in spite of their efforts, the Advance Offense managed to keep the robots from getting a foothold on the gate. Battle of the Western Field During the Battle of the Western Field, she was a part of the Ninth Guard along with her friend Bartholomew Gales. When the Ninth Guard arrived, they were intercepted by the Rattvisa Gang, who were accompanied by Baby Intelligence. She spotted Rattvisa G, slashed her throat and repeatedly stabbed her to death with her own needler. She watched Gales kill Rattvisa B before approaching Rattvisa K and dueled her. She interrupted a battle between Rattvisa E and NR-57 by incapacitating the former with her stave. Rattvisa K grasped on her stave, but Cassidy kicked her in the face. She notices Baby Intelligence on the ground, so she chased him and would have struck him in the heart if he did not counter with a telekinetic repulse. Cassidy continued her alliance with Gales after the battle, which ended with the gang fleeing. Death Cassidy trapped Baby Intelligence and fellow member Lindsay Kellerman on their way to pour ice into the Eastern Field. However, Indiana Shaffer intervened and cut the two S.M.S.B. members free. Angered, Cassidy threw her stave and Baby Intelligence dodged, but it hit Indiana Shaffer in her abdomen. Kellerman skewered her in the heart with her sword, causing her to die. While Cassidy's breathing stopped, Baby Intelligence realized that Shaffer had already lost a significant amount of blood. Legacy It was revealed decades after Cassidy was stabbed that the clergy of the Styricat worshiped the NoHead Recruits as deities. They considered Cassidy to have helped Mother Nature (or Annabeth Black) create the universe, though it is rather unlikely they knew what her name was. Physical description Cassidy is described rather thinner and tall than muscular and fit. She has bright red hair and green eyes. At 1.99 meters, she was the tallest of the NoHead Recruits. Cassidy weighs 86 kilograms. Personality and traits Telekinibabe thought Cassidy as "arrogant" as he believed her to be softer than most of the NoHeads. Baby Intelligence thought otherwise, believing her to be "a truly nasty piece of work". Despite showing a calm and soothing demeanor, she ruthlessly killed at least two gang members, and later Indiana Shaffer, a teenager. Possessions Cassidy wielded a stave during her work for the NoHeads. Relationships Bartholomew Gales Cassidy worked effectively with Bartholomew Gales when they headed the Ninth Guard, the two of them proved to be cooperative allies. Behind the scenes Cassidy is a minor antagonist in . She is mentioned in and later reappears as a minor character in . Appearances * * * * Notes and references Category:2010 births Category:2020 deaths Category:6 foot individuals Category:American individuals Category:Dark mutants Category:Females Category:Killed by Lindsay Kellerman Category:Murderers Category:Mutants Category:NoHead Recruits Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Unmarried individuals